


Swirling Fishcake

by AnsakiLyn



Series: Fishcakes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnsakiLyn/pseuds/AnsakiLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Sasuke, a well-known business holder, turned out to be a mess when he accidentally met this blond cook in a random ramen store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swirling Fishcake

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by this fanart that I saw on my tumblr dash the other day and couldn't help making a story about it. And It's been long since I ever write a fanfic, I hope that this wouldn't be too cliché or anything. Well, enjoy! ^^

The sounds of a noisy street were buzzing through a glass window of an office. It was spacious although there weren't much furniture in it. It was none other than the CEO's room. A long dark brown sofa was placed near the door of another room, which belong to his assistant. Right beside the sofa, a little small bar, where a little snack, coffee and some drinks were placed. Whereas a luxurious office table placed right in the middle of the room with two comfortable desk chair right in front of it, for his guest or business partner. The wide glass window that was facing the city was right behind the CEO's chair.

A sighed was heard from the man whose head was glued over the said office table. Papers were all scattered over him. Some curled up ones were near the trashcan and over his table. It was a mess.

The man ruffled his raven hair harshly, messing up his hard-achieved duck-butt looking hair that he oh-so-proud-of. It wasn't everyday to see the young CEO like this. Uchiha Sasuke was known for his discipline, stubborn and hard-working attitude.

"Ehem, are you okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke startled, wasn't expecting anyone to be in his office. He didn't even hear a knock.

"What do you want." He asked, more like demanding really, as he looked up lazily to whoever dare to disturb the great Uchiha.

The man with a tied-up spikey hair yawned. "You have another meeting this afternoon, and a late dinner party at Sabaku-san's house. Just want to remind you,"

"Cancel them," He glared at his assistant.

Shikamaru sighed, "What's wrong?"

Silence. The Uchiha only stared at him.

"Does it have something to do with the Uzumaki kid?"

Still, the Uchiha only stared blankly. Shikamaru sighed again at his boss's behavior.

"Look Sasuke, I could cancel the meeting but not the party. You have to come if you ever want to do that project with Sabaku Corp."

"Hn,"

"Why not asks that kid to come with you?"

There was another silence for a moment.

"I… I can't," He shamefully admitted, head looking down at his hands.

"And why not?" Shikamaru looked at him curiously and demanding.

He wasn't even sure what is his boss's problem over that ramen kid who apparently took Sasuke's interest for the past months. He was just a random kid who they met in a ramen store. He was one of the cooks with an old man who was there helping the store out. It was Kiba's idea eating lunch there since it was a new store near the block.

Ever since that day, he noticed that Sasuke occasionally went there to eat or taking take outs if he had a tight schedule. He was shocked of course. His friend who was known to eat only healthy food, since he ever known him in high school, ate ramen a known greasy and fattening food. He only could shook his head and went back to sleep.

Sasuke fell silence once more. He was fully aware that Shikamaru knows his interest for the blond. He didn't even admit it, but there's something about the blond cook that made him curious and want to know him better. Even if that meant stalking him.

"He… has a girlfriend,"

One of Shikamaru eyebrows rose at this. "How do you know?"

"I saw him with a girl. Talking."

"Oh? He's talking to a girl meant that he's taken? Which theory is this?" Shikamaru almost laughed out loud if Sasuke didn't trying to kill him with his glare.

"Hn,"

"Look Sasuke. Just ask him. You're close to him by now right?"

He didn't even have to work hard to make himself known for the said blond. The guy turned out to be really bright and cheerful every time he was around him. He talked to him shamelessly, like he seems to have the same interest for the raven.

"Hn, of course." He said stubbornly.

"Then talk to him, ask him to this party tonight." He suggested his best friend once more.

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru one last time and sighed.

* * *

And now here he was, inside a comfortable vehicle known as car. He was sitting calmly over the last 30 minutes, looking out the window over a small food joint. He didn't dare to move out of his car, heck, he didn't even there moving his finger.

_What if he refused?_

_What if he really does have a girlfriend?_

_What if he wasn't interested in the same sex?_

_What if he doesn't remember me?_

He had been asking these words over and over again inside his head. Even though everyone knew he was the  _great_  Uchiha, who doesn't get scared of anything. Everything was a mess since he met this particular blond. His smile, his laugh, his jokes, it was all replayed over and over again when he was working, eating, even when he's sleeping. He exhaled his breath heavily.

Making up his mind for the nth time, he pulled out the car handle and walked out to the joint.

_I'm an Uchiha, I get what I want._

Determined that he will have his blond, he walked inside as he shoved a bit of the traditional Japanese ramen banner that was blocking his way.

"Ah! Teme! You're here!"

Just the right man he wanted to see. He was wearing his usual swirling narutomakis bandana over his head and his chef-looking uniform that was hugging his well-build body. He was smiling brightly and waving his hand cheerfully at him. Seems like he did remember Sasuke.

Of course, why not? For the past few months Sasuke couldn't help himself listening to all the blond had got to say. All the jokes, and his daily live and whatnot. He couldn't make himself stop smiling. Every time he had the time to eat there, he would always pick the chair close to the blond. He would never get tired to see the blond cooking the costumer orders. It was very entertaining to see those smiles he had every time he cooked something. And the dobe would always tried to tease him for this.

"Hn," He answered smugly, arms crossing.

"Che, the ever bastard he is. So, another tomato or broccoli ramen this time? I swear you ask the weirdest-" The blond word were suddenly cut off by the raven who walk walking towards him.

"No, actually…" The raven walked towards the counter, where Naruto was standing over the other side.

"I want to ask you to come to a party tonight." It was sounded more like a demand rather than a question that needed to be answered.

"Eh?" The blond startled, eyes wide looking at the Uchiha.

"I want you to come with me,"

"Me?" Naruto was dumfounded. He pointed his own finger to himself.

"Hn,"

"B-but… I-is this… A… A date?" He stuttered, his face was now as red as the vegetable that the raven liked. He couldn't keep himself from asking since he wasn't even sure what does the stoic bastard meant from this.

"…Yes." If you see clearly, the Uchiha's ear is now red trying to compete the color of Naruto's face right now.

Naruto's eyes went wide, and if his face could turn even redder than this it would have done so. He gripped the hem of his uniform tightly. He realized that he was turning into a love-struck high school girl right now and he even couldn't stop it.

"O-okay… But my shift isn't over until 8." The blond looked down, his bangs covering his whiskered face.

_He said yes!_

The raven suddenly moved himself over the counter to where Naruto is leaning a bit. He gave a small peck on the cheek. Making the blond blushed even deeply if it were even possible.

"No problem, the party starts late anyway. Just wait for me in your apartment," Sasuke smirked.

The blond grinned. After he gave Sasuke his address, the raven left immediately saying he had some other important business he needs to attend. So he waved him goodbye and the sport car drive away.

Just when he was about to resume his work he remembered something.

_Wait, Sasuke drive a sport car and wear those expensive looking suit all the time he's here… Is this some kind of grand standing party for well-known people out there?_

He doesn't even think that he has a suitable suit for tonight!

What has he gotten himself into!

* * *

"You… look stunning," The raven eyed the blond in front of him astonished.

The blond wore a dark blue vest that hugging his well-build body, together with the white shirt inside of it, which he let two or three button on top of it unbuttoned. Reveling the well-toned chest. A tight black pants and a black belt also completed the looks.

"R-really? I don't have anything to wear for tonight. This was just one of the little collection of formal wear that I have." The blond smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's perfect," The raven smirked. Eyes still couldn't let go the deliciously looking body in front of him.

"Che, teme. You look good yourself." The blond hit the raven shoulder playfully. Eyeing him from the top to toe.

He wore a black formal suit, a white shirt and a tight vest that was also hugging his well-build frame was inside of it. He also wore a blue tie that white-stripped pattern were all over it. All the girls at the party tonight would definitely try to surround them shamelessly.

"Hn, Let's go,"

The raven took the blond's hand and kissed it. The blond was shocked, even the shadow of the night couldn't hide the red color the blond's face. They walked slowly to the raven's car after Naruto had locked his apartment. They chatted happily, well more like Naruto chatted aimlessly and Sasuke only listening and giving small response once in a while.

.

.

.

The party was indeed really grand. The house was huge, even a butler had to welcomed them in front of the main entrance. Once they were inside the huge hall, the blond could see that they were many elegant looking people, chatting, eating and whatnot. Thank god that he choose his best suit that he have for today. If he didn't, he would sure to find a hole for hiding somewhere.

The raven that understands the blond discomfort tightened his hold of their arm. Giving reassurance. He leaned over to his ear.

"You look stunning, don't worry." He whispered to the blond, making him blush and tickled.

The raven smirked, now he knows one of the sensitive parts that his blond had.

"Why didn't you tell me that this is a fucking grand party?!"

"Hn, I'm afraid that you would run away."

"Of course I would! I'm not suited for this!" He glared angrily at the raven.

The raven only smirked. He was about to take them for some drinks when suddenly he saw a couple of well-suited guys walking towards them.

"Oh, I'm glad you make it Uchiha-san." The red hair that was the party host smiled momentary and offered his hand to the Uchiha and nodded to the guy beside him.

"Hn, Sabaku." He took the hand and shook them briefly.

The guy with a long hair who was besides the red haired eyeing them for a moment before nodded.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga." The raven nodded back.

"Who's this lovely guy? Your boyfriend perhaps?" The Hyuuga looked at the blond skeptically.

"Hn," Sasuke glared at him. he doesn't like how the Hyuuga eyeing his date.

"Heh, of course not. How would the great Uchiha date someone so…" the Hyuuga's eyes looking the blond from top to toe, mockingly.

"Hyuuga, watch it." The Uchiha warned.

Naruto who couldn't stand in only watching and being quite, speak calmly.

"Well, good evening Hyuuga-san. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said smiling, offering his hand.

The Hyuuga only looked at it, no intention in responding back. He crossed his hands arrogantly. "Who would someone ever shake your hand?"

Sasuke was about to hit the Hyuuga but was stopped by Naruto's hand.

"Okay look. Not wearing branded cloths or nice cloths doesn't mean that I'm lower than you. I know I'm not suited for this party, heck, I would've never come if it weren't for Sasuke. If I make you feel uncomfortable by being here, I would be out from this party before you know it. So, excuse me."

The blond walked out of the group and walked out of the door, leaving Sasuke.

"Heh, that blond sure is-"

'BUGH!'

The Hyuuga was suddenly on the floor, hand rubbing his swollen cheek. Sasuke hit his face harshly. He made sure that he left a bruise on that Hyuuga  _delicate_ face.

"The project is off."

Then he walked the same way the blond did. Making sure to apologize to his blond. He was just a step away in getting his blond and he curse the Hyuuga for this. If he known this would happen, he wouldn't listen to Shikamaru advise.

Silence was suddenly filling the huge hall. No one ever dared to move or make a sound.

"Nice one Hyuuga. I would reconsider to ever working with a jerk like you ever again." The haired guy left. Leaving the Hyuuga stunned.

* * *

"Dobe! Dobe, Where are you?!" The raven running frantically. He lost the blond for only a few minutes ago and he was nowhere to be seen. He had looked in the parking lot, guessing that he might be there. But he didn't find anyone near his car.

"Shit. Dobe! Naruto!"

Sasuke was running aimlessly now around the luxurious neighborhood. He just hoped that the blonde wouldn't do anything stupid right now.  _That Hyuuga will pay_. It was then when he heard a cat voice meowing and a familiar voice chuckling happily.

"Aww… You're so cute." The blond that he was searching for was there. Crouching near a wall of a house with a cat under his arm. He was rubbing its head while grinning.

"Dobe," Came a deep voice from the raven that was walking towards him.

The blond looked behind him. He couldn't see Sasuke's face clearly due to the raven's bangs that was covering his eyes.

"Teme! You're here!" He waved excitedly towards him.

"Hn,"

"I thought you're still at the party,"

"What are you doing?" His voice was dark.

"Um? Playing with the kitty?" He rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"I was looking for you," The raven glared.

"Yeah, well, boy you do have jerk friends inside there. I don't know how you could keep up with him." He chuckled.

"Hn, He's just an ex-colleague," The raven crossed his arms, glaring at nothing particular.

"Ex?"

"I broke up the projects with him,"

"What do you mean? Just now? Was it because of me?" The blond looked at him disbelief.

"Hn,"

"Look Sasuke, I barely know you. So I do understand if you don't want to continue this date." Naruto sighed. He was hoping that this could last longer though. It was nice having the raven around. Most all of the costumers in the ramen store were jerks. Well, Sasuke was too. But there's something that make him felt interested to know him better. And that's why he accepted this dinner party.

"I'm just an someone who works in a ramen restaurant. So it's okay," Naruto grinned halfheartedly.

Sasuke growled at that, he didn't like this conversation one bit. "I'm not like those guys! I was the one who approached you first. So none of this was your fault. At first it was only a curiosity, hell, I didn't even like ramen before I took interest in you. If it weren't for you and the tomato ramen, I would've never come back to that restaurant."

Wow, it was the longest sentence that he heard from the raven. And he was shocked. He accusingly appointed his forefinger to the raven.

"You're… You're a stalker!"

"Hn, Dobe." The raven smirked. He walked slowly towards the blond.

"What- What are you doing? Stay back!" Naruto took a step back every time the raven walked towards him, until he could feel his back touched the wall behind him. He looked up over his bangs to see the raven was already pinning him over the wall, hands were both on the side of his head.

"I won't let you go that easily," Sasuke smirked. And before the blond could do anything else, his lips were already shut by the raven's hungry lips.

And the cat was already gone.

* * *

 **I hope that this isn't too long for a one shot? I was hoping that this one shot is a start for me to make multi-chaptered ones.** **I hope that you'll like this story! XD**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**


End file.
